SUKI
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: "Permintaan? Gue anggep ini pernyataan. Gue suka sama lo! Dan lo harus jadi pacar gue!"/ mereka pacaran karena sebuah taruhan. tapi taruhan itu yang menanamkan tunas cinta. their belong together with they idiotness. but, di dunia ini ada orang yang sirik bukan?
1. Furashubakku

"Gue suka sama lo! Dan lo harus jadi pacar gue!"

Semua itu di awali olehnya, hanya karena rasa kagum. Tapi kita tidak tahu tentang cinta bukan? Cinta bisa tumbuh tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Cinta mereka–atau bisa dibilang masih bibit–tumbuh dengan penuh kegilaan. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak nampak bagai pasangan _normal_ tanda kutip lainnya. _So,_ bisa dibilang, _they baka and aho, 'right?_

.

* * *

 **SUKI**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Starring:**_ _Aomine Daiki, and Kagami Taiga_

 ** _Cover is not mine_**

* * *

.

Dan semua itu tidak seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Yang ada di otak Aomine saat menjalin kasih: gue mau Kagami untuk terus _one on one_ sama gue. Buatin gue _kare_ , terus kita jalan beli sepatu baru. Ngomentarin majalah Mai- _chan_ terbaru sambil peluk-pelukan. Dia cium gue, kita pelukan–yah hal-hal romantis lainya lah. Gue gak tau apa aja–dan melakukan _anu_ tanda kutip. Dan, nonton BL atau AV. Ah, JAV juga boleh. Gue punya satu lemari penuh JAV Horikata Mai dan _souvenir_ -nya. Siapa tau Kagami mau pinjem, satu juga gak apa lah. Jadwal kalau ketemuan: Makan, Basket, _Anu_ , Makan, Basket, _Anu_ sampai tiga atau lima ronde.

Yang ada di otak Kagami saat menjalin kasih: gue mau Aomine untuk terus _one on one_ sama gue. Belajar bareng gue–meski akhir-akhirnya kita malah adu mulut dan berujung di dua sungai: lapangan basket atau ranjang–. _Date_ -ing sebulan dua kali minimal. _Cuddling_ , gue jatuh cinta sama dia–karena awalnya gue pacaran sama Aomine itu tanpa di dasari rasa apapun, entah deh kalau dia– dan kita melakukan hal-hal pasangan _normal_ lainnya. DAN, gue tidak mau meng' _anu_ ', apa lagi kalau gue yang jadi _bottom_. Idih, rugi deh. _Cuddling! Cuddling! And cuddling!_

Beda bukan?

Kita tarik kesimpulan simpel: Aomine maunya _doing ecchi's stuff with_ Kagami. sedangan Kagami maunya _doing romantic's stuff like other normal couple with_ Aomine.

Beda? Banget.

Nah sekarang, mari kita bahas kenapa Aomine bisa jatuh cinta sama Kagami.

Waktu itu malam hari, dan Aomine sendiri.

* * *

 _ **Furashubakku**_

* * *

 _Di lapangan basket itu, terdapat satu hantu(?) yang berkulit sama dengan gelap malam._

 _ **Duk duk duk**_

 _Tapi hantu itu tidak bisa men-_ dribble _bola bukan? Jadi makhluk_ – _mari kita sebut begitu_ – _itu sedang bermain basket sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Sialnya, hari itu adalah sabtu malam. Malam minggu sudah terlalu_ mainstreem _untuk di sebut_.

 _tangan gelapnya membuat gestur mirip ketapel dengan bola oranye itu yang berada di sisi kanan tangan. Tak ada kuda-kuda spesifik. Dia hanya sedikit berjinjit dan melempar bola itu._

 _ **Braakk**_

 _Hoki. Hoki doang kok. Bola itu masuk karena hoki doang._

 _Tiba-tiba ada bunyi ghaib dari luar lapangan. "Heee,_ suge-na _. lo bisa main basket?" tanya orang dari luar lapangan itu sambil bertepuk tangan_ – _kagum_.

 _Ah, bodohnya dia bertanya 'lo bisa main basket'. Tentu saja bisa. Kau memangnya tidak lihat dia berdiri di luar garis_ three-point _dan meng-_ shoot _hanya dengan ber-jinjit? Apa kau butuh kaca mata_ dark vision _untuk melihat permainan orang itu?_

 _Si kulit remang-remang menoleh "Ya iyalah gue bisa." Dia melihat wajah Kagami_ – _yang sebenarnya_ kawaii– _yang nampak ingin mengajaknya bertarung. "Hmph, ayo lawan gue, ganteng" serunya. Sebenarnya sih bukan 'ganteng' yang mau dia bilang. Melainkan 'Ikkemen'. Namun karena di 'Kuroko Basketball' Volume 1_ – _yang telah di translate kedalam bahasa indonesia oleh salah seorang alih bahasa di Gram**e*dia_ – _pernah terdapat kata 'Ayo lawan aku, Ganteng' (seharusnya Ikkemen) jadi_ Author _tulisnya begitu._ Uhuk _._

" _Heh, jangan ngeremehin gue dong! Ayok!" lelaki yang ternyata rambutnya bergradasi merah-hitam itu berjalan memasuki lapangan basket geratisan._

"One-on-one. _Yang bisa sampai skor 50 duluan, berarti dia yang menang. Dan kita buat taruhan. Gimana?" usul si lelaki kulit remang._

 _Hey tuan kulit remang. Memangnya kau tidak tau kalau bertaruh itu tidak di anjurkan dalam agama? Itu juga dosa! Dosa!_

" _Hm, boleh. Yang menang bisa minta permintaan. Kalau yang kalah harus sedia apapun yang di minta sang pemenang_ – _gue_ –oke?" _usulnya PeDe._

" _Hmph,_ bring it on"

 _Si bola oranye_ _agak kecoklatan_ – _mungkin karena sering di gunakan, atau mungkin karena tidak pernah di bersihkan sang pemilik_ – _itu terlempar ke atas, si kulit remang melakukan_ jump ball _._

 _Persaingan sengit pun di mulai._

 _Dan mari kita skip bagian ini. Toh kita tahu siapa yang menang bukan? /tidak._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kedudukan sekarang adalah 48-48. Seri._

 _Entah kenapa tidak ada yang berhasil melakukan_ three-point _, bahkan si lelaki kulit remang juga._

Crossover _, pivot, fake, shooting, lay-up, dunk, fadeaway, semuanya di lakukan dalam persaingan ini_ – _persaingan yang terlampau sengit_ plus _asiknya melebihi nonton NBA_ steaming _gratisan_ –.

 _Yang satu memiliki kelebihan dalam loncat, yang satu kelebihannya pada kecepatan._

 _Benar-benar sengit. Apa mungkin mereka berdua adalah_ Ace _di sekolahnya masing-masing?_

"Makenna!" _teriak si alis yang ternyata bercabang itu._

 _Di si alis cabang menghalangi kulit remang untuk memasukkan bola oranye itu. Sayang sekali nasibmu mungkin sedang buruk wahai alis cabang-_ san _. Kalau bola ada di tangan hitam, kau tidak bisa memprediksinya lho._

"Ore no katteru no wa…" _bola oranye_ innocent _itu di crossover secepat kilat. Alis cabang berfikir kalau si kulit remang akan melakukan_ dunk– _dikarenakan loncatannya itu_ –.

"Saseru ka!" _alis cabang-_ san _ikut meloncat setelah kulit remang meloncat. Loncatannya lebih tinggi dari pada si kulit remang. Dan untuk beberapa saat, kulit remang berfikir._

' _Shit. Apa dia se-keren ini?_ ' _kulit remang memang sudah kagum dari awal mereka membuat perjanjian. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau lelaki di depannya sehebat ini. Dia merasa menemukan belahan pantatnya. Eh, belahan jiwanya._

 _Kembali fokus ke pertandingan. 'Aku harus menang!' pikir mereka berdua egois, sampai lupa kalau bola inosen itu sedang di pertaruhkan nasibnya._

 _Lelaki kulit remang akhirnya teringat dengan kalimatnya yang masih tergantung. "_ …Ore dake da!" _Meski dia sudah di halangi dengan ketinggian orang itu_ – _yang lima centi bedanya_ – _tapi lelaki kulit remang itu yakin dia menang._

 _Badannya di putar kesamping, dan dia meng lay-up._

 _ **Braaakk**_

 _Nasib buruk bagi alis cabang-_ san _. Karena bola karet itu masuk ke dalam lobang._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Shit _. Jago juga lu. Makan apa emangnya?"_

 _Eh? Emang jago sama makanan ada hubungannya ya?_

" _Iya dong gue jago. Lo juga_ – _lumayan." Pujinya tak ikhlas "gue makan ati tiap hari"_

 _Er… itu memang ati_ – _jeroan atau curcol para jones sepertinya?_

" _Uh…" mata alis cabang-_ san _mengerling "jadi apa permintaanya?"_

 _Untuk beberapa saat si kulit remang merasa kagum dengan orang di depannya ini. Dia masih mengingat orang-orang itu_ – _orang-orang yang menyerah saat melawannya_ –. _Hampir 98 persen orang-orang pasti akan menyerah saat melawan si kulit remang. Tapi orang ini_ special _._

' _dia berbeda_ '

" _Permintaan? Gue anggep ini pernyataan._ _Gue suka sama lo! Dan lo harus jadi pacar gue!"_

 _Hening._

" _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"_

* * *

 _ **Furashubakku, endo**_

* * *

Dan beginilah keseharian mereka sekarang.

Setiap pulang sekolah si alis cabang- _san_ –Kagami di jemput oleh si kulit remang–Aomine. Sehabis itu mereka _one-on-one_ sampai langit berwarna gelap, dan _one-on-one_ itu selalu di menagkan oleh Aomine. Habis dari sana, mereka berdua _dinner_ –bisa di bilang begitu–di 'Majibu'. Membeli empat puluh buah _cheese burger_ dan memakannya bersama. Caci-maki penuh rasa sayang–yang masih dalam tahap tumbuh–di lontarkan satu sama lain.

 _Happy love story isn't?_

Namun yang namanya orang iri itu ada di dunia ini bukan?

Dari jauh terdapat sesosok kuning yang mengamati dari jauh. Jarinya mengepal, buku-buku jarinya memutih.

' _Aku tidak akan memberikan Aomine-_ cchi _pada mu! iyakan Aomine-_ cchi? _aku padamu...'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Idk, but…_

 _To be continued(?)_

* * *

 **A/n:**

HALO SEMUAAA~/tebar bunga kamboja

Aku gak tau kenapa lagi mood nulis fluff.. mungkin karena Ordin kali ya? dia buat fluff.. dan aku juga jadi pengen berdelusi :v

Aneh? iya emang aneh. :v aku kyknya ga bakat buat romens :'( /pundung di pojokan sama Aorima

Ada yang nungguin MEAO? /gaaak

okeh gapapa.

aku berterima kasih pada beberapa senpai di AOKAGALAXY INDONESIA line yang ngasih sedikit info.. :3

dah ah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.

Ps: Ini bakal jadi fluff with a lil conflict w

Last word: **Read and Review Please?**

Salam hangat selalu penuh cinta,

KiKyuu


	2. In She They Us

**SUKI**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Starring:**_ _Aomine Daiki, and Kagami Taiga_

.

.

* * *

Lupakan semua tentang kalimat _Author_ yang berkata ' _Happy Love Story Isn't?_ ' mengenai cerita cinta Aomine dan Kagami di chapter sebelumnya. Karena, _zenbu wa uso da_.

Kenapa _author_ bilang ' _Happy Love Story_ ' tapi Aomine dan Kagami tiap ketemu berantem? Kenapa dia bisa bilang tiga kata itu dengan enteng, padahal kenyataanya begitu kontras? Mengapa? Mengap– _uhuk_.

Aomine mengatakan ' _suki_ ' pada Kagami hanya karena kekaguman. Kagami menyetujui permintaan Aomine hanya karena kewajiban atas kekalahan–dan juga untuk memenuhi perjanjian taruhan mereka–. Pun, lelaki berpacaran dengan lelaki itu kan, agak… _errr_ … _extreme_ 'kan? Mana wajah mereka berdua sangar-sangar gitu.

Hari ini hari minggu. Artinya hari dimana pasangan ini akan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk _begitu_. Maksudnya _begitu_ , adalah _one-on-one_ sampai maut memisahkan–– _one-on-one_ sampai mereka berdua lelah sendiri. Tapi hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Kagami ingin menyudahi _one-on-one_ mereka.

"Oi Aomine, udahan yuk? Gue capek nih" pernyataan yang sangat tak terduga dari Kagami.

"Hm?" si bola oranye masih di pantul-pantulkan Aomine yang menarik sebelah alisnya. "Capek? Baru juga main bentar. Toh semalem aja kita enggak _begitu_ , masa udah capek?" ujarnya ambigay. Sangat, ambigay.

Wajah Kagami sontak memerah karena tidak mengerti kalimat ambigay terakhir "A-a-a-a-a-apa y-y-y-ang l-l-lo ma-ma-maksud s-sama k-kata _be-be-be-be-begitu_?" tanyanya gugup _plus_ seperti Hinata di _fandom_ sebelah, dengan wajah polos yang merah semerah rambut sendiri.

"Masa ga ngerti?" Aomine berjalan mendekati Kagami. suaranya barusan begitu _seductive_ di telinga alis cabang. Wajah mesumnya menambah pikiran-pikiran tidak enak di kepala merahnya.

"A-a-apaan!?"

"Mencoba ketus 'eh?" sepatu Air Jordan Classic 1 hitam-biru itu berhenti sebelum mencapai sang kekasih(?).

Kagami mengalihkan pandangan. " _T-tonikaku…_ ba-bagaimana ka-kalau… hari ini kita…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Mou_! Aomine! Cepetan dikit dong!"

"Iya-iya sabar sih! Tuh ngantrinya masih banyak!"

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam _cinema_ 69\. Dan nampaknya mereka berdua ingin menonton _film_.

* * *

 _ **Furashubakku**_

" _T-tonikaku… ba-bagamana ka-kalau… hari ini kita…" wajah Kagami memerah dua kali lipat dari pada sebelumnya. Surai yang tak kalah merah itu di gunakan olehnya untuk menutupi wajah "…_ date?"

 _Sunyi melanda lapangan ini untuk beberapa saat._

" _Eeeehhh? L-lo mau ke-kencan ama gue?!" Aomine memasang raut wajah nano-nano. Antara kaget, terkejut (sama aja), tercengang, dan menahan tawa._

" _Cih! Jangan ketawa! Yah kali-kali lo ikutin cara main gue… bosen kali kalo harus basket mulu tiap minggu" alis cabang mengerlingkan mata._

" _Te-terserah sih… gue ngikut aja"_

 _Dan terpaksa_ – _antara mau dan enggak dan mau_ – _Aomine ngikut apa kata Kagami hari ini. Dia juga… kali-kali ingin merasakan_ date _secara normal 'kan? Mungkin._

 _ **Furashubakku endo**_

* * *

"Gece lah! Lama banget lu!" teriak Kagami sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Dia kezel _to the max_ sama kemalesan Aomine. Apa segitu ngeboseninnya untuk _date_ –ing sama Kagami?

'Mou, ii ka _. Dia juga pacaran sama gue tanpa perasaan kali. Mungkin cuman gunain gue buat jadi temen saking jones-nya_ ' batin Kagami galau _plus_ PeDe.

"Iya! Lu beli popkon gih! Gue yang beli filmnya. Yah masih lama juga sih, nih ngantrinya" suruh Aomine. Rupanya dia bisa menjadi lelaki yang _gentle_ juga ya.

"Yang bener itu _popcorn…_ Ahomine" kaki Kagami melenggang pergi ke _counter_ _food and beverages_ sebelum tangan dekil itu mengenai telak kepala merahnya.

" _Mattaku na aitsu…_ " Aomine merogoh dompetnya yang kali ini berisi. Niatnya sih uang itu digunakan untuk membeli majalah Mai- _chan_ –majalah _hentai_. Tapi niatan itu sirna setelah melihat girangnya Kagami untuk _date_ -ing menonton film.

' _SHIT! GUE CUMAN KAGUM! GAK SUKA! ENGGAK!'_ /lah terus di chapter satu itu yang lu bilang ke Kagami bohong dong?

' _KAGUM DOANG KOK! SEKALINYA GUE SUKA, YAH MASIH DALAM PROSES KAL––'_ keadaan berubah sunyi.

"GUE GAK SUKAAAA–"

"PSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!" Aomine menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah mendengar keluhan dari para pengunjung _cinema_ 69\. Bodoh juga dia untuk berteriak macam itu.

Sekarang mata keranjang(?) nya itu menatapi judul-judul film di layar LCD _cinema_ "Hm…film apa ya?"

Ada film terong-terongan, _peach persex, In she they us_ , I Lop Yu, _Devenger,_ Kurobas Cup– _what is that movie?_

"Film apa yang sering di tonton pasangan saat kencan ya?" Aomine menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu–memasang pose berfikir. Ya maklum lah, dia itu jones lahir batin. Baru sekarang aja ada yang mau sama dia–itu pun gara-gara taruhan. Mata _shappire_ itu menatap pasangan adam-hawa yang tengah mengobrol di depannya. Aomine yakin itu adalah _koisuru koibito_.

"Ayank, kitah mao'x nhonthon apha nieh?" tanya yang lelaki(?)

"Adoeh bebz, nhonthon _In she they us_ ajax. Khatanya toeh horror-horror ghiemanah getoeh. Khan phas bangeud sma'x orank-orank yank lagi nge-deit kayax khita" jawab yang perempuan(?)

' _Sumpah dah. Itu bahasa alien atau apa sih!?'_ batin Aomine histeris menatap pasangan di depannya. ' _Eh, tadi dia bilang apa?_ In she they us? _Hm, yaudah deh nonton itu aja_ '

Lima menit kemudian, Aomine sudah berada di depan mba-mba _cinema 69_. "Err… mba, itu film _in she they us_ yang jam…" di lihatnya jam tangan si mba-mba–dia lupa kalau dia juga pake jam tangan– "Jam 12"

"Oke, _In she they us_ jam 12, mau duduk dimana?" tanya si mba-mba

' _Eh? Ini milih ya? Gue kira kayak di layar tancep kampung gue dulu. Adoh.'_ Aomine garuk-garuk kepala birunya yang tidak gatal. "Row A yang 1-2 aja deh. Itu masih kosong kan?" Aomine menunjuk tempat duduk yang paling pojok dan di atas yang masih berwarna hijau.

"Jadi 2,300 yen." Agak ragu-ragu, tapi harus. Aomine memberikan dua lembar uang 1000 yen dan tiga keping 100 yen. "Ini tiketnya. Film dimulai sepuluh menit dari sekarang"

Si kulit dekil berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat. "Oi Aho? Ini _popcorn_ gue aja yang neraktir, dan–oh. Tiketnya berapa? Gue yang baya–"

"Gak usah. Gue aja. Kali-kali gue neraktir lu" ucap Aomine _gentle_. _Oh Aomine. Mama so proud of you_ – UHUK.

"Hehe, _sangkyuu,_ Ahomine." Kagami nyengir kuda dan di hadiahi jitakan penuh sayang(?) Aomine "Ngomong-ngomong kita nonton apa?"

"Eh kalo gak salah, _in she they us_." Sunyi melanda tempat ramai itu. Err, lebih tepatnya sunyi melanda atmosfer Aomine dan Kagami.

" _WHAT_?! COEG ITU FILM HORROR COEG! PLIS DEH." Teriak Kagami lebay _to the max_. untung aja gak ada yang peduli.

"I-iya gue denger tadi. Yah lanjut sih, udah terlanjur di beli tiketnya kan?"

Kagami terdiam–lagi. Benar juga. Kalau mau protes percuma. Tiket sudah di beli, dan Kagami sudah di ajarkan sang tante dari Amrik untuk tidak mubazir. Mau nasi kek, duit kek, apa kek, pokoknya tidak boleh mubazir. Apalagi mubazirin hal-hal yang berbau geratis. Beh, jangan di tiru itu ya?

Desahan panjang terbuang dari hidung dan mulut Kagami "Haaaaahhh… yaudah deh. Filmnya jam berapa?" Kagami menyantap _popcorn_ -nya yang tumpeh-tumpeh itu.

"12.10 tandanya lima menit lagi"

Bah. Cepat sekali waktu di dimensi sana.

"Jrit. Gue ke jamvan dulu deh–" tangan Kagami di tahan sang kekasih(?) "Weh, di sini gak ada jamvan. Adanya toil–"

" _II KARA HANASE AHO_!" teriaknya sambil menghempaskan tangan Aomine bak operah sabun. Iya-iyalah, lepas bego. Kurang lebih itu _translate-_ tan omongan Kagami yang berjalan hentak-hentak ke jamva– toilet.

Aomine _jawsdropped_ ditempat sambil memeganggi bungkusan _cinema 69._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _ **Pintu theater tiga, telah di buka. Para penonton yang gak punya karcis, di persilahkan untuk angkat kaki dari cinema 69**_ –"

Oke. Salah skrip.

" _ **Pintu theater tiga, telah di buka. Para penonton yang masih jomblo, di persilahkan untuk mencari jodoh sebelum terlambat**_ –"

Oke. Salah lagi. Tunggu ya cari skrip yang bener.

" _ **Pintu theater tiga, telah di buka. Para penonton yang telah memiliki karcis, di persilahkan untuk pulang kerumah**_ –"

Oke. Yang barusan itu gak nyambung banget. Aduh dimana sih skripnya?!

" _ **Pintu theater tiga, telah dibuka. Para penonton yang telah memiliki karcis, di persilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan theater"**_

Puh, bener juga. Ayo kembali ke cerita! _Suto_ – _ri e, modorimasho!_

Setelah pengumuman di kumandangkan, Kagami baru saja kembali dari jamva– toilet. Dengan lari secepat kilat, Kagami menerjang Aomine. Si _shappire_ hanya bisa membelalak. Untung aja kulitnya remang-remang, jadi gak terlalu keliatan orang.

"Jir! Takut banget gue! Tadi ada bunyi bola basket di kamar mandi, njir" pelukan Kagami semakin erat. Ingin rasanya Aomine mengambil kesempatan untuk membalas pelukkan Kagami–entah kenapa rasanya Kagami itu _hugable_ sekarang. Iya, pengen doang. Kenyataanya? Tangan Aomine penuh sama _popcorn_ Kagami.

"Gitu aja takut. Ayolah, _theater_ udah di buka" jawab Aomine ketus. Pengennya sih jawabnya lembut. Pengen. Kenyataanya? Malah jadi ketus. Tapi cukup membuat cairan bening di pelupuk mata Kagami lenyap.

"Iya-iya"

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi tangan mereka sudah bergandengan sekarang.

Namun dari jauh, sudah ada seorang lelaki _golden yellow_ yang memantau.

" _Noisy yellow_ kepada _baby dart._ Target sudah masuk- _ssu_ "

' _Baby dart_ kepada _noisy yellow_ , aku dapat melihatnya. Ayo kita juga'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apa yang kalian harapkan, hah?

Kagami yang ketakutan peluk-peluk Aomine? Aomine puk-puk kepala Kagami biar gak takut saat nonton _in she they us_? Atau Aomine yang nyium puncak kepala Kagami biar gak takut?

PLIS DEH.

PASTI LAH–

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

–GAK MUNGKIN!

Sejak film ini baru dimulai, Aomine dan Kagami–yang duduk di pojok atas kiri–itu terus menerus menjadi target delikkan penonton lainnya. Kenapa? Lah cuman ada bunyi kaca pecah aja mereka teriaknya udah kayak suporter bola.

"Ssshhhh" bunyi ular mengikuti setiap teriakan mereka–ah, mau tau bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang?

Aomine memeluk Kagami dan bersembunyi di dada bidang si alis cabang. Sedangkan Kagami sembunyi di per potongan leher Aomine yang remang-remang. Jaket _Aeropostale navy_ dekil plus bau kuli bangunan itu di gunakan mereka berdua untuk sembunyi dari film _in she they us. Popcorn_ yang untuk di makan itu, malah alihfungsi menjadi alat penjejal telinga. Sayangnya, efek penyumbat _popcorn_ itu tidak seberapa.

 _ **BRUAAKKKKK**_

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" tahu suara siapa kan? "SSSTTTTT!" itu jawaban siapa tau kan?

' _Anjer. Ini posisi enak jug_ – _eh salah. Maksud gue suara di bioskop itu gede juga yak. Beda ama di layar tancep kampung gue dulu_ ' tahu itu batin siapa bukan?

Di layar kini menunjukan seorang perempuan yang tertidur membelakangi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Di balik jendela itu ada sesosok…

Gajah?

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" belom ada bunyi apapun lho, tapi Kagami udah teriak aja. "SSSTTT!"

' _Gah! Ini tangan Aomine nakal banget sih! Bo**** gue di kira apaan kali. Mana ni pilem serem anet. Adohay'_ itu bukan Kagami kok. Bukan. Kagami gak se-alay itu kan?

Sampai teriakan terakhir di film _in she they us_ terdengar, barulah Aomine dan Kagami hidup(?) kembali. Malah kali ini mereka berjalan dengan jantannya–melupakaan fakta kalau tadi mereka ketakutan dan sekarang sedang di pelototi penonton yang kebisingan tadi–.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Di MAJIBU Seyou Mall…**_

"Hfahfwahfa, fiwem tawdi gawk sewem wa? Awomiwe?" –hahaha, film tadi gak serem ya? Aomine?–tanya Kagami yang tengah mengunyah-ngunyah _cheeze burger_ tidak bersalah itu..

Aomine menggaruk-garuk pipi remangnya "Ahahaha… iya"

Bohong banget.

' _Ah, soal bo**** itu, nanti aja deh. Enak juga si_ – _Anjer. Mikir apa gue?!'_ Kagami yang sepertinya memasuki _zone_ itu–terlihat dari kilatan di matanya–mengunyah sepuluh _cheeze burger_ dalam dua menit tanpa minum. Pipinya sudah seperti _chipmunk_.

"Pfft– hahaha. Nih minum, tar keselek tau rasa lu" Aomine menyodorkan pistol– botol air mineral pada Kagami yang tampak–atau memang sudah–menjadi _chipmunk_.

Kepala merahnya mengangguk-angguk. Mengedipkan sebelah mata–centil–menandakan dia berterima kasih. Aomine hanya ngangguk kecil sebelum mengunyah _cheeze burger_ -nya juga.

' _Kagami…_ Suki, ka na?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di lain pihak, _golden yellow_ dan _baby dart_ –nama samaran sepertinya–masih terus memantau Aomine dan Kagami dari radius sepuluh mil. _Uhuk_.

"Gimana ini- _ssu_?! _Baby dart-cchi_?!"

"Hmph! Tenang dulu _golden yellow-kun_. Aku pastikan mereka akan putus dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan! Aku jamin! Jadi _golden yellow-kun_ bantu aku ya!"

"Hee… lama banget- _ssu_. Tapi ya udah lah- _ssu_. Aku pasti bantu _baby dart-kun-ssu_ "

Ribet sekali omongan di meja seberang. Meja yang berisi orang-orang sirik. Meja yang berisi orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan kapal AoKaga! _Uhuk_.

"Ini ideku, _yellow golden-kun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **A/n:**

OKE AKU GA BANYAK OMONG.

IYA CHAPTER INI GAJE TU DE MAKS.

IYA AKU TAHU.

TAPI SBELEUMNYA, HAPPY BERTHDEY PAPA KIYOSHI~ I LAFF YOU~ /ditendnag hyuuga

ada yang tau film asli, _in she they us?_ haha yang ngerti pinter :v

itu film" minggu ini... aku udah nonton peach perse* tapi belom _in she they us :V_

yo wes lah. semoga ga ngecewain.

akhir kata,

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE MUAH MUAH**

 **KiKyuu**


End file.
